Vereva/Flora
General Non-majickle Mandrake bush Native to the Kensillan and Great Continents as well as The Scar, the mandrake bush is a small, sedentary carnivorous bush that consumes small pests that feed on plants such as small mammals and insects. It lures insects and animals with it's colorful, sweet-smelling leaves that resemble flowers. These leaves act as the mouth of the plant, and the sharp thorns on its branches as the teeth. Burrowing pests also need worry because of its second mouth between its roots. Underground, it has control of its roots, which it uses to bind and suffocate its victims or thrash to death or unconsciousness. Majickle Aifa tree : See also: Lunar eclipse : See also: Solar eclipse The aifa tree is a tall, evergreen tree having flowers that blossom solely in darkness or solely in the sunlight, called lunar aifa and solar aifa, the former of which is extremely rare in the wild in Vereva. The aifa tree may stand at 80 ft (24.4m) in height and have a large trunk with a circumference up to 20 ft (6m). The solar aifa can be found in any place on Vereva where the sun shines, but the lunar aifa can be found only in small numbers in southern coastal regions of Kahrim. The tree's Majickle properties are within its flowers. Lunar eclipse A highly rare and delicate flower, the lunar eclipse, is a pink or blue orchid that grows on the lunar aifa tree. They are extremely resilient; to take a lunar eclipse from its tree will not immediately kill it. To allow it to survive, the flower's stem needs to be kept in contact with carotin. The lunar eclipse is highly sought after because of its Majickle qualities that act medicinally, allowing it to heal, assuage and vaccinate from a number of rare conditions and diseases, while its counterpart, the solar eclipse heals only common illnesses. However, the lunar eclipse is only useful in full bloom, when it radiates a bright light and soothing odor and as it blooms only in darkness but grows only in coastal Kahrim, it may only be effective during the Month of the Darkness. To use an out of bloom lunar eclipse for its medicinal value may cause permanent problems with the nervous system. As its numbers dwindle, the population of its one natural predator, the giraffe, increases as its health increases. Solar eclipse The solar eclipse is a red or purple orchid of the solar aifa tree that blooms only in the sunlight. Its Majickle qualities are medicinal, healing the most common of illnesses such as the common cold and headaches. The solar eclipse exists in high numbers around the world and is one if the plants of least concern. Crystal plants Crystal plants are several species of flora that are made of mostly transparent and opaque precious gems. These plants thrive in mist[1], and have the ability to store sunlight which allow them to glow brightly during the winter months. Coral of sapphire Coral of sapphire is bed of coral made of sapphire found throughout the Central Ocean , especially off the coasts of Avelamb. The coral of sapphire emit a dimmer glow than other crystal plants because of the ocean waters which dilute the sunlight, allowing the light to be seen only as far as a few thousand feet away. The coral's lights have guided the way of many sailors in the winter months. In their prime, Mirvermer sailors were guided to Avelamb by their glow, doing the majority of their trade with the nation during the Month of the Darkness. Diamond tree The diamond tree is a short fruit-bearing crystal plant native to The Scar. The wooden portions of the tree are made of fine diamond, giving it its name. The foliage of crystal plants do not fall from their branches, though the may change color for the seasons. The diamond tree's leaves remain peridot in the spring and summer, but turn an orange topaz during the autumn and winter months. The diamond tree bears at most one article of fruit a season, called a pearidot, a large green pear with a hard crystal central pit made of peridot. However, the diamond tree does not bear its fruit each season and has been known to remain barren for up to 12 years. Emerald cactus The emerald cactus is a type of cactus made of pure emerald that grows in the deserts of Bevesta. The emerald cacti occasionally bear odorless flowers composed of rose zirconium. In the winter months, as they shine many of the desert animals are attracted to them, simplifying the hunting season for many Manticores. Ruby tulip Growing in fields across Kahrim, Lorelei and Eidriel, the ruby tulip is a type of crystal flower with petals made of ruby or garnet and leaves and stems consisting of turquoise. The ruby tulip is the smallest of the crystal plant as well as the greatest in number. Because of their great number and ability to store massive amounts of sunlight for long amounts of time, ruby tulips have given way as the main vice for solar crystology, a type of experimental Verevian science that uses crystal plants as sources of solar energy to power technology. Onyx tree The onyx tree is a crystal plant made of black onyx having brown leaves of obsidian. The plant is native to Vy Mirvë where it can be found few and far apart. One of the features of the onyx tree supported by its dark color is that it stores sunlight at a much faster rate than the other crystal plants. It requires a very small amount of sunlight to glow and on average just a few hours of sunlight may allow it to glow for months. Alike the ruby tulip, the onyx tree is being cultivated in some places for expirementation with solar crystology. Opal tree The opal tree is a kind of bright shining tree that is thought to have made up the crystal forest known as the Luring Rock. The opal tree was native only to the easternmost reaches of Kensilla but has been extinct as far back as the Heaven's War. Semi-sentient : Main: Semi-sentient races Semi-sentient races are the five races (four fauna races and one plant race) that according to the Majicium faith were once sentient races with the ability to speak and manipulate the world around them. In the folklore, these races lost most features prevalent in the societies of sentient races when the gods attributed to their likenesses died. Semi-sentient races still show greater capacities for learning and understanding than other animals and plants, and may use many tools to complete their daily activities. Some even wear skins of other animals as clothes. Treants : See also: Almsaundean language The Treant, referred to as the Walking Willow in colder climates and as the Desert Rose in warmer, dry or tropical climates, is a semi-sentient tree race and the only of the sentient or semi-sentient races that is a plant race. The Treant is also the tallest race as well as the only race whose bodily features change dependent on the climate it inhabits, giving it its many name variations. In mild climates, the Treants can bear fruits and change foliage color in the autumn and winter seasons. In cold climates, they are coniferous and evergreen. In the hottest of places, Treants may lose their outer bark and grow prickled and bear flowers. The accepted general term Treant—those that inhabit mild, temperate climates—is used to refer to all members of the species to reference their origins in the northernmost regions of the Almsaundean Continent, in modern-day Eidriel. The Treant once existed as a symbiotic race of a triad group. They provided the Gnomes with shelter via their canopies and the Giants with sustenance via their leaves and fruits. In return, the Gnomes protected them from insect pests such as the termite, and the Giants protected them from other races and natural elements more fatal to the Treants like fire and lightning. : The Dwarves of the Far North, and the Treants drinking from the Fountains : (Thaumopaedia; Chapter 1, Verse 3) Treants are carnivorous, eating a variety of animals. Those faithful to Majicium consider the Almsaundean language [a] to be the ancient language spoken by the Treants, though those who oppose the faith often disregard this. See also * All Races of Vereva * Animal Races of Vereva * Semi-sentient races of Vereva * Sentient Races of Vereva Category:Vereva Category:Races of Vereva